Course contre la montre
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Neal s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable sur un grand balcon de sa nouvelle résidence. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, encore peu habitué au changement d'horaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dis moi Mozzie. Pourquoi maintenant? Pour le moment T puis M En cours chapitre2. Neter Peter/Neal


Titre: Course contre la montre

Pairing: Peter/Neal

Raiting: G

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas White Collar.

Genre: Romance/Aventure/Crime

Neal s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable sur un grand balcon de sa nouvelle résidence. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, encore peu habitué au changement d'horaire. Il regarde dans l'autre chambre et voit une petite fille dormir tranquillement. Il sourit et ferme la porte sans faire du bruit. Il soupira en regardant le soleil et les couleurs qui s'étaient formées dans le ciel.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être dans l'ancienne maison de June.

Il ouvre le vin et remplit presque le verre. Il le porte à ses lèvres, buvant tout en quelques secondes, laissant sa bouche rouge et humide. Puis il prit un autre et un autre verre en regardant les yeux vide le soleil se coucher. Il prendra encore quelques heures avant que Mozzie revienne. Il laissa quelques larmes couler sur son visage. Il aura le temps de se laver le visage même s'il ne peut tromper Mozzie qui viendra lui remonter le moral. Il ne pouvait pas éviter sa douleur qui était si grande. Tout le monde lui manque même s'il voulait paraître bien quand Mozzie était avec lui. Cependant quand il était seul, ses souvenirs étaient trop durs pour lui, ses sentiments trop forts en faisaient glisser quelques larmes. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il prend la bouteille de vin et la boit jusqu'au bout pour taire sa douleur.

Et ce qui le faisait le plus souffrit était les souvenirs de Peter.

«-Chéri , je pense que c'est suffisant. » Dit Elizabeth en essayant d'empêcher son mari d'ouvrir sa sixième bière. Il regarda sa femme pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il pose sa bouteille sur la table et la regarde. «-Tout va bien.»

«-Bien sûr ... c'est juste ... Je pensais ...»

«-A Neal?»

-Il doit y avoir une solution, El, je ne peux que penser à lui.»

-Tu vas réussir et tu le trouveras, peu importe où il sera. Tu peux le faire.».

-Parce que là je commence à douter, El. J'ai déjà mais...il s'est enfui avec Mozzie. Je peux trouver Neal mais je ne sais pas si je peux trouver Mozzie.»

«-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri...» Elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

«-I..il me ...»

«-Il te manque ?» dit-elle d'un sourire triste.

…...

Peter pousse un profond soupir. Il détourna les yeux en regardant fixement le sol pendant quelques secondes, son esprit était lent et ennuyeux à cause de la boisson. Cependant, ses pensées n'avaient pas disparues. Dans un premier temps, il a juste bu un peu, en général en réunissant tout ce qu'il savait jusqu'ici au sujet de l'évasion de l'escroc et en essayant de créer des pistes pour le localiser. Le temps passait et aucune nouvelle piste n'apparut, il suffit de regarder les mêmes choses pour être frustré et une seule bouteille ne suffisait plus. Lentement, il but jusqu'à ce que sa tête tourne et il tomba endormi sur le canapé. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, d'un rêve vécu dans lequel il essaya d'attraper Neal avant qu'il ne disparaisse, avant que leur regarde se croise.

…...

«-Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je ne peux pas l'oublier et cesser d'être inquiet pour lui.» -Peter dit d'une traite avec sa voix rauque et le silence s'installa. En regardant la bouteille vide sur le côté.

«-Je sais. Il est important pour toi, c'est pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et tu le sais. Tu dois te reposer pour avoir un esprit clair pour les rechercher..» El termine.

«-C'est ma faute, El. Et je ne réussis pas à me concentrer... si j'avais menti à l'audience il serait encore ici et il n'est pas protégé... Je sais qu'il peut prendre soin de lui mais... tout le FBI, tous les policiers sont après lui et il n'a aucune arme à feu, El. Je sais qu'il ne se rendra pas à n'importe qui, mais lui et moi...»

«-Chut... calme-toi. Neal est intelligent et Mozzie attentif, la police ne les trouvera pas...» dit El en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son mari, essayant d'alléger son fardeau. «- C'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas mentir. Au moins il est dans un endroit sûr et peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir... pour vous... pour que tout le monde reste ensemble de nouveau.»

«-El...» Il remarqua le changement de son ton et des mots, il est encore dans un état d'ébriété. «- J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose ...»

«-Chéri, tu n'as pas besoin»

«-Non, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de... c'est maintenant ou jamais... Je... S'il te plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'à bout, après tu pourras dire... tout ce que je mérite d'entendre.» Il parlait d'une voix étranglée mais moins rauque.

…...

«-Bon, attends une seconde.» Elle se leva et entra dans la cuisine. En quelques secondes elle est revenue avec une tasse de café frais dans la main. «- ça peut d'aider à être plus sobre ou pas.» Elle sourit légèrement en lui donnant son café et puis elle s'assoit.

«-Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé... tu te rappelles de la "Nuit de l'immunité" dont je t'ai parlé ?» Il n'a pas attendu une réponse, seulement il a bu et reprend la parole. «-J'aurais pu tout te dire quand je suis rentré ce jour-là... mais j'étais si confus que j'ai fini par décider d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Neal soit libéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ce public. Sarah est apparue dans mon bureau, il lui avait tout raconté à elle alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. J'étais inquiet pour lui mais il est venu, il m'a dit que c'était pour le mieux, même si je dois tout dire.» Il soupira, boit quelques gorgées du café. «-El, il, nous... nous nous sommes embrassés cette nuit-là.»

Neal a pris la bouteille sur la table et la porta à sa bouche, avalant le liquide. Ses souvenirs étaient devenus plus sublime et plus pénibles, le premier et le seul baiser échangé avec Peter. C'était encore vif dans sa mémoire.

Neal avait aimé Sarah mais ce n'était pas comparable à la façon dont il aimait Peter. Il a essayé de se convaincre plusieurs fois avant, croyant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un amour platonique exagéré, sachant que Peter ne laisserait jamais qui se soit interférer avec son travail. Le pouvoir que Peter avait sur lui était effrayant. Neal trouvait toutes les excuses parfaites pour ignorer ou discréditer ses sentiments.

Mais ce baiser... ce baiser était une preuve irréfutable et la façon dont Peter a répondu en ouvrant une porte, en laissant un espoir dans son cœur et aussi de la joie, du moins jusqu'à leur séparation.

Ils étaient tellement ivres que Neal, sur l'impulsion, l'embrassa.

«-N... Neal... que? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... nous ne pouvons pas, mon dieu... Et El... et le travail... c'est fou... impossible…»

«-Mais tu ressens la même chose.» demanda Neal désespéré, en tenant le bout de tissu de la chemise de Peter. Il le regarda de ses yeux bleu brillants et désespérés.

«-J… Je... peut-être... Je...» Peter lui dit, fatigué et incapable de mentir à ces yeux, ce visage : «- C'est très compliqué, Neal. Je suis responsable de toi, je ne peux pas m'impliquer comme ça et il y a El.»

«-Non, moi aussi je ne veux pas faire du mal à El, jamais, je veux...» Il ne se contrôlait plus, ce qui rend difficile d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

«-Je sais ...» il entoura de ses bras le plus jeune en posant son menton dans ses cheveux en bataille. «- Moi, je... nous avons besoin de temps pour qu'on s'assure que nous avons les même sentiment. J'ai aussi besoin de parler à El... il est préférable d'attendre jusqu'à ton dernier jugement. Et savoir le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi ou...»

«-C'est que...» dit Neal, sa voix légèrement pâteuse par la boisson. «- Mais je suis d'accord et je peux attendre... Je suis fatigué...» Il pose sa tête sur le torse de Peter et l'entoura de ses bras.

Peter, le prenant comme une marié le pose sur le lit et le couvre et le laissa dormir. Lorsque qu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était seul, mais pouvait encore sentir le baiser échanger.

Il avait oublié ce sentiment d'être toujours avec Peter, n'a pas besoin de souvenirs pour sentir sa présence.

Donc, c'est pourquoi il buvait autant. Dans ses rêves, Peter était toujours là. Être ivre était plus facile de sentir et de revivre ses souvenirs les plus intenses. C'était aussi un moyen stupide, il a besoin de plus de créativité pour ne pas devenir fou. Et il était définitivement devenu créatif.

Il se leva et entre dans l'appartement, il laisse la bouteille à moitié vide derrière lui et va dans la chambre de Maëva.

«-Hey ma chérie, t'as bien dormi ?»

«-Oui.» La petite fille se lève et vient donner un bisou à Neal.

«-Tu as faim... Maëva.»

«-Oh oui je meurs de faim.» Neal rit un peu ce qui vexe Maëva. Ils sortent de la chambre et vont dans la cuisiner.

«-Neal tu sais quand mon père va revenir ? Il me manque.»

«-Je sais sois un peu patiente, il va arriver dans... un quart d'heure.»

«-Oui, tu as raison.» Neal sert à Maëva à manger alors que lui n'avait pas faim?. Il la regarde manger avec non insouciance. Il sourit devant ce spectacle.

«-Maëva, vas te brosse les dents avant que ton père arrive.»

«-Oui.» Elle s'en va et la sonnette retentit. Neal regarde en premier avant d'ouvrir la porte, on ne sait jamais. Il soupire et ouvre.

«-Bonjour, Nathan.»

«-Bonjour, Neal ma petite fille n'est t'a pas causé trop de soucis ?»

«-C'est un vrai petit ange.» Il sourit a cette pensée.

«-Ça va toi ?»

«-Oui, pourquoi ?»

«-Parce que tu as l'air soucieux. Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.»

«-Je te remercie mais non, de toute façon, bientôt je vais faire un voyage.»

«-Ah, où ? Si je suis pas trop indiscret.»

«-Je ne sais pas pour le moment.» Neal lui sourit, Maëva vient rejoindre son papa et lui saute au cou. Ils passent encore quelques minutes avant de se dire au revoir. La petite va lui manque, ça il en est sûr. La nuit tombe vite, Mozzie rentre dans l'appartement, il trouve Neal allongé sur le canapé et préfère le laisser dormir. Ça fait presque une semaine que Neal de dort pas la nuit. Mozzie voyait tout ça mais n'avait pas le courage d'intervenir peur que Neal devienne hystérique juste en prononçant le mot qu'on ne doit pas dire dans cette maison. Le matin arriva assez vite pour les deux habitants de l'appartement. Neal trouve Mozzie déjà en train de manger, il lui dit bonjour. La cuisine devient silencieuse tout-à-coup.

«-Neal, il faut qu'on parle.

«-Je sais Mozzie mais pas aujourd'hui.»

«-Quand alors?» S'énerva Mozzie

«-Mozzie calme-toi, tu viens de rompre ta sagesse légendaire.»

«-Je m'en fous, il faut que tu me dises qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?» Neal baisse les yeux et commence à parler.

«- Ils me manquent tous.»

«-Je sais moi aussi.» Neal sourit un peu devant ce mot.

«-Arrête un peu, de toute façon on ne peut plus aller la bas.»

«-Oui.» Pendant les minutes qui suivirent personne ne parla.

«-Il faut trouver notre prochaine destination.»

«-Déjà !» Neal demande un peu sceptique.

«-Oui, le FBI est à nos trousse et aussi tous leur camarade. Si on se dépêche pas, ils nous trouveront.» Neal le regarde et comprend.

«-Il faut alors choisir un pays où ils ne nous reconnaitrons pas.»

«-Et j'ai une idée.»

Ils ne parlent pas pendant un quart d'heure avant de brouiller les pistes sur leur passage. Dans la journée Neal est allé dire au revoir à la petite Maëva et a son père. La petite a pleuré pour qu'il ne parte pas mais Neal avait déjà pris sa décision. Il devait le suivre à la lettre. Il rejoint Mozzie à l'aéroport pour qu'ils s'envolent vers leur destination en même temps la police de Santa Barbara était entrée dans l'appartement où ils avaient habité.

«-Monsieur, on a rien trouvé dans l'appartement.» Dit un policier

«-On a n'a aucun preuve qu'ils sont venus ici, tout est propre. Il n'y a aucun indice.» dit un autre policier

«-Il faut qu'on informe le FBI que c'était une fausse piste. On y va» Dit leur supérieur.

suite...


End file.
